


Body Worship-Dean

by Airasyraye



Series: Body Worship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airasyraye/pseuds/Airasyraye
Summary: Sam and Cas handcuff Dean and proceed to show him just how much they appreciate him and his body.
Relationships: Wincestiel
Series: Body Worship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Body Worship-Dean

Body Worship-Dean

“Mm, Cas, look so sexy,” Dean murmured in approval as Cas crawled slowly up his body. His angel was wearing boxers, his shirt unbuttoned, and his loosened tie, a combination that never failed to get Dean all hot and bothered. He himself was down to boxers only, which were doing nothing to hide his appreciation of Cas’ proximity. 

“As do you, Dean,” Castiel said solemnly. “And Sam.”

Sam chuckled a little from where he was sitting cross-legged at the very foot of the bed, currently just watching. He was wearing a T-shirt and his boxers and was, as always, amused by Cas’ insistence in adding both Winchesters to any praise. Cas needing to reassure both brothers his feelings were even was endearing as hell.

Dean rattled his restraints. “Gonna let me out of these, Cas?”

“No,” Cas said simply as he settled back on Dean’s thighs.

Dean sighed. He knew exactly why Sam and Cas had conspired to kiss him breathless and distracted before slipping the soft leather cuffs around his wrists. It was entirely consensual, but still not really welcome. Both his brother and his angel thought he took it upon himself too much to make sure they were enjoying these bedroom excursions and didn’t focus on himself enough, so every once in a while they pinned him down and focused all attention on him. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, but taking care of others was what Dean did.

Still… he did enjoy it. A lot.

Guess he couldn’t complain.

“You have the most beautiful eyes, Dean,” Cas murmured. “Like sunlit grass.”

Castiel loved to wax poetical about the brothers. It drove Dean crazy, but he tolerated it for him. Though he still levered a glare at Sam’s smirking face. 

“Yeah, you got pretty eyes, too, Cas. Come down here and kiss me.”

Cas’ fingers reached out and stroked over Dean’s lips. “Luscious lips,” he said, maybe secretly wanting Dean to die of embarrassment. “So full and soft.”

Knowing Sam was going to rib him hard for that, Dean sucked Cas’ fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue over them, hoping to distract Cas out of writing sonnets about his lips. Judging by the way pupils expanded, he’d succeeded. Cas pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his tongue. Dean groaned at the kiss that went from zero to sixty in a heartbeat. He sucked on Cas’ tongue, undulating on the bed an in attempt to get some more skin-on-skin, but Cas kept himself hunched up in a way that minimized their contact. The edges of his shirt brushed Dean’s sides, making him feel hyper-sensitive. It got worse when Cas’ warm hand, fingers still damp, landed on his chest and ran over his left nipple. He groaned into the kiss, not missing the answering noise from Sam at the end of the bed.

Cas’ other hand suddenly fisted in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back. The angel went for his neck, sucking bruises. His tongue ran slowly up the full length of Dean’s neck before his teeth nipped at the edge of his jaw.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean murmured, squirming again. His cock was throbbing in his boxers like he was seventeen. 

“We’ve got all the time in the world, Dean, relax.”

Dean cursed and then hissed as Cas bit his pec, right over his anti-possession tattoo just above his pebbled nipple. Blue eyes looked up at him with a warning in their depths. Dean was just going to have to lie there and hang on for the ride. 

He’d be wrong if he didn’t admit the thought made him throb even more.

Sam was still just watching. He could join whenever he felt like it, but he seemed to like to let Cas warm Dean up alone. Still, a cursory glance downward showed he was not unaffected. Dean looked up, caught Sam’s gaze, and deliberately licked his lips as obscenely as he could. Sam’s hazel eyes darkened in a way that made Dean’s pulse jump. 

Cas’ warm, wet tongue on Dean’s other nipple dragged his attention back. He moaned, shaking his restraints again, wanting to get his hands on his angel and make him make similar noises. Which of course was why he was pinned down in the first place.

Feathered kisses ran up the other side of Dean’s neck before Cas reached his lips and started a series of slow, sweet smooches that never failed to make Dean melt. Dean had had wild sex, he’d had passionate sex, he’d had slow and gentle and dirty and rough and about any kind you could think of, but Cas did loving sex in a way that scared the hell out of Dean. So much so that he tried to chase Cas’ mouth with a whimper when Cas drew back and sat up.

“Relax, Dean,” Cas said again. His tongue flicked out and Dean shivered as he watched Cas lick the taste of him from his lips. 

Dean’s eyes ran down Cas’ hard chest peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt and loose tie. He wanted to run his hands over that warm skin so much his fingers twitched. 

Sam apparently had had enough waiting. The bed jostled a little as he unfolded his mile-long legs and crawled over. Cas turned his head, accepting Sam’s broad hand on his chin and his mouth on his. Dean watched Sam bite and lick at Cas’ mouth until his poised angel was flushed and panting. 

“Sammy,” Dean whined. 

Sam broke the kiss and looked down at him with a grin. He moved away from Castiel and laid down, pressing against Dean’s right side. 

“What’s the matter, Dean, you want something?” 

“You,” Dean muttered, trying to reach his brother’s mouth uptilted and tantalizingly close to his. “Kiss that smirk right off your face.”

“With those luscious lips?”

Dean growled, arching against his restraints, trying to reach Sam. “Get down here, asshole.”

“Mm.” Sam closed the distance and it was an instant fight for dominance. Dean had to concede when Sam used his unbound hands to grab Dean’s head and hold him in place, devouring him like he was starving. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean muttered when Sam finally let him go. 

Sam’s mouth was curved in a genuine smile this time. He rubbed his thumb along the ridge of Dean’s cheekbone, then let go before Dean could get uncomfortable with the chick flick moment and they both looked at Cas, who was still perched on Dean’s hips and watching. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked as soon as their attention was on him. “This is all about you.”

Dean knew better than to ask to be let go. His lovers were determined he lie back and enjoy himself and didn’t trust him enough not to try to take care of them instead. Considering his track record in earning that lack of faith, he didn’t blame them. He, of course, loved sex and orgasms, but he had an even deeper connection with Sam and Cas than he’d ever had with other partners, even he knew that, and he had started making sure they both got off first, sometimes more than once, before himself and now they insisted on the reverse whenever they could.

“Get naked, Sammy,” Dean ordered.

Sam smiled and drew his shirt up over his head. Dean immediately ran his gaze across his brother’s broad chest and shoulders, down to his skinny waist. The ridges of his hips peeked over his boxers and Dean’s fingers twitched again. 

The T-shirt landed somewhere on the floor while Sam pulled himself up on his knees and wriggled out of his boxers. Dean licked his lips as Sam’s cock was freed. His little brother was oversized from head to toe and Dean clenched just at the thought of being stuffed full. 

“C’mere,” Dean husked. “Let me taste.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned. His hand gripped the base as he shuffled over on his knees. He loomed over him and angled himself. A strangled noise rumbled from his throat as Dean stuck out his tongue and licked the precum beading at the tip. From this position, Dean could just barely look down the length of his body to Castiel, who had a hand between his own legs and was idly massaging his balls, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. It sent a hard jolt of arousal through Dean to see Cas touching himself to the sight of Dean tasting his brother.

He turned his attention back to Sam and opened his mouth, briefly just letting the head pillow on his tongue, knowing the sight got Sam riled up. Sure enough, Sam’s other hand gripped the headboard and he hunched over lower. Dean flicked his eyes up to him, smiling as much as he could, watching Sam’s eyes get darker. Finally he pulled away just long enough to swallow before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. Sam groaned, hips twitching in an effort not to thrust forward. He kept his hand around his base, as he always did, a buffer to help keep from choking Dean. 

Dean’s lips stretched around Sam’s girth as he pushed himself further against the strain in his opposite shoulder, closing his eyes and focusing on the weight, the heat, the taste. For a few seconds he just ran his lips up and down the few inches he could reach like this, before beginning to suck on just the head, rubbing his tongue against the frenulum and across the slit. Sam moaned and his hips twitched again. Dean pushed forward again, taking as much as he could at the bad angle, sucking hard. He drew back and swallowed, flicking his tongue against the tip in little bathing swipes that made Sam hiss and whine and finally pull away, standing up more on his knees to get out Dean’s range. Dean just moved with him and licked at Sam’s knuckles before sucking at the heavy sac now close enough. 

“Fuck,” Sam muttered, bracing himself on the headboard again. 

Dean hummed and suckled first one side then the other, ever so gently scraping his bottom teeth against the seam. 

Dean protested as Sam moved away, walking back on his knees until he could settle down on his haunches out of Dean’s reach, his breathing erratic and a hectic flush to his cheeks.

“Not yet,” was all he said, his voice shaky and strained. 

Dean smirked at him in smug satisfaction before looking back at Cas. His angel was still sitting on his thighs, watching calmly, though his own cheeks were flushed pink. He resumed control of himself as he always did and moved, shuffling back towards Dean’s shins.

“What do you want now, Dean?” he asked.

“Want you to suck me off while I kiss Sam stupid,” Dean responded.

Castiel smiled, fingers hooking into Dean’s boxers. He carefully peeled them off as Dean raised his hips, Dean hissing in relief as the damp material was pulled away and his cock was free. It was flushed red and leaking, and Cas didn’t even pause. He took it in hand and gave it a couple firm strokes, Dean moaning at the delicious dry friction of his palm. He moaned even louder when Cas ran his tongue from root to tip in a long, slow slide like he’d done with his neck, which was one of Cas’ favorite moves.

Then Sam was there, cupping Dean’s chin and turning his face. Dean pushed his head up, claiming Sam’s mouth. They kissed long and dirty as Cas mouthed at Dean. Cas suddenly sucked his tip into his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Castiel was a strange sort at foreplay. He would go from feathery, teasing touches to porno wild in a split second. It made Dean’s abs contract and his toes curl as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine and made him dizzy. His cry was muffled by Sam’s mouth as his back arched up off the bed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean gasped as he broke the kiss. 

“Ease up, Cas,” Sam said without looking at him. 

Cas did, Dean whining in protest at the sudden sloooow drag of Cas’ lips and tongue. Sam smirked in the face of his glare. Dean pulled at his restraints and lightly bit the point of Sam’s chin. Sam laughed and tilted his head for Dean to kiss him like he’d originally wanted. Mollified, Dean licked into his brother’s mouth while his hips undulated gently in rhythm with Cas’ movements. They made out, Dean a little distracted, the snick of their lips parting and meeting accompanying the wet suckles from Cas between his thighs. 

And suddenly Cas kicked it up into hyper drive again. Dean screamed, breaking the kiss with Sam to suck in great drags of air as pleasure slammed up his nerves. He couldn’t help his hips jerking up, but Castiel moved with him, sucked hard and fast. It was too much, far too much, and Dean howled as he came, toes curling all over again, throwing his head back against the pillow, body arching in a fine curve. Cas worked him through it, no gag reflex stopping him from pressing his nose into Dean’s skin and allowing his fluttering throat to milk Dean’s orgasm. Cas pulled off the instant before it became too much and Dean sagged in a boneless heap, body twitching with aftershocks that made him whimper, a wave of dizzying afterglow making his head spin.

“I love him like this,” Sam said from somewhere in the middle distance of reality. “So blissed out he doesn’t even know he’s smiling. You’re a master, Cas.”

Cas chuckled, the gravelly sound making Dean shiver again. He managed to bring his gaze into focus and saw Sam and Cas sitting together at his side, leaning on each other and just watching him. Cas’ hand was idly rubbing Dean’s stomach.

“You with us?” Sam asked casually.

Dean nodded. He licked his lips and swallowed against a throat that was a little dry and sore from all the moaning and panting he’d barely realized he’d been doing. His body was one leaden mass and he felt so damn good. 

“You look so beautiful after an orgasm, Dean,” Cas said. Dean couldn’t help but smile more.

“Switch places with me,” Sam suddenly said.

Cas agreeably crawled around Sam as Sam shuffled over between Dean’s legs. Dean eyed him, ignoring Cas’ hand stroking sweetly through his sweat-mussed hair.

“What are you--”

Sam lifted Dean’s legs, putting them on his shoulders. He rubbed his thighs with his massive hands, smiling at him and holding his gaze as he tilted his head and kissed the insides of Dean’s thighs one after the other. He then suddenly pulled a page from Cas’ handbook and dove right in, tongue against Dean’s hole. 

“Fuck!” Dean yelped. “Ahh, ahh, Sam! Sammy!”

Sam’s wet tongue lapped at Dean’s hole, pushing against it harder and harder with every pass. Dean grit his teeth, sparks of pleasure jolting through his body that had just barely come down from the mind-blowing orgasm Cas had given him.

Wildly he looked for Cas, seeing him sitting on his haunches and watching his face with a little smile. Without a word from Dean, he leaned forward and kissed him in that sweet way he did, adding little tongue flicks against his lips in a parody of what Sam was doing to him below.

Sam started circling the tip of his tongue around, tracing his rim over and over again. Dean sobbed out a shaky breath, jerking his head away from Cas as the need for air outweighed his desire to kiss the angel. Castiel merely shifted his focus to Dean’s ear, biting the lobe gently with his teeth while one hand fisted in Dean’s hair and the other rubbed almost soothingly against his chest.

Sam pushed his tongue in, the soft, wet stretch making Dean groan. His cock was beginning to fill up again and it sort of ached in the best possible way. As Cas pulled away from his ear, he tried to push down against Sam, but the cuffs and lack of leverage left him pretty helpless. Which was exactly what they wanted.

Cas dropped little kisses down the center of his body until he reached his navel, then moved away. Sam kept up his enthusiastic rimming, holding Dean steady, even as his older brother tried to rock with the movements. He withdrew his tongue and licked firm swipes along the cleft, sucking at his taint right above and nosing at his balls. 

After a long moment, Dean managed to get his brain in gear and looked down, spotting where Castiel had gone. The angel was down next to his brother, apparently just watching Sam rimming Dean. 

Sam’s tongue shoved back inside harder than before and Dean gasped, arching up. Sam started screwing it in, pulling out only to slam back inside, fucking him with it. Shit, his brother had a wicked streak.

Dean moaned again as he felt what could only be Cas’ fingers trace the small of his back and along his crack below Sam’s working mouth. The fingers were slick with the lube Cas had retrieved without Dean’s notice and Dean was not surprised when one pushed in underneath Sam’s probing tongue. Sam pulled away to catch his breath, face red and wet, but still holding Dean up. He grinned at him as he panted and the sight made Dean want to pounce on him. Cas was watching his hand, as always focused like a laser beam and moving with the steady, exhausting pace of a machine. 

Another finger eased inside, tugging down gently towards Dean’s spine, and Dean rolled his head back against the pillow. The slow stretch of Cas’ fingers made him want to curse. He wanted it faster, but he knew asking wouldn’t get him anywhere. Castiel did whatever he felt like doing. It wasn’t so much as a display of dominance as simply that: no forethought, no intention to overpower, Cas just did whatever he liked. And it never failed to make Dean hot. 

Cas rotated his wrist and Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. He writhed in Sam’s unyielding grip, gasping curses and praises in the same breaths. 

“Cas, Cas, please.” 

Cas’ gaze flicked up to his, face impassive. Holding his gaze, his fingers curled. Dean yelped as his prostate was rubbed, a shock of pleasure racing up his spine and lighting up his nerves. His eyes slammed closed and he shook as another wave rocked him. 

“Fuck, one of you get in me, now, get in me, right now!” 

“Who?” Cas asked casually, like he wasn’t adding a third finger and stroking Dean’s prostate again.

“Nngh! I don’t care, you, Sammy, both--ah, fuck!--I-I don’t care!”

Sam moaned at that. They’d never tried that and Dean knew they wouldn’t try it now. He was too worked up, too tense with the need they’d stoked in him again. 

“Sam,” Cas said. His fingers slipped out and Dean whimpered. His hips were lowered a little as Sam shifted position. He heard Sam gasp and knew Cas was slicking him up as his brother’s fingers flexed against Dean’s thighs. 

Dean opened his eyes and met Sam’s gaze. “Yeah, Sammy, come on, fill me up.”

Sam closed his eyes as a deep shiver went through him. Once he had hold himself again, he looked down. Dean groaned as he felt Cas’ hand, knowing that it was Cas holding Sam’s dick and guiding it into him. 

“Fuck, Cas, you’re going to kill me,” Dean muttered.

He saw Cas smile even though his gaze was once again riveted on what he was doing. Dean and Sam both moaned as Sam began to sink into Dean, the stretch as maddeningly slow as Cas’ fingers. Cas made it that way, his hand around Sam right up until it was pressed between Dean’s ass and Sam’s hips, then he moved away and let Sam push in the last few inches.

Really, it was for the best. Sam was so deep inside that Dean wondered that he couldn’t feel it in his damn throat, fucking oversized little brothers. He adjusted easily, Sam lightly rocking his hips out of pure inability not to. 

“Move!” Dean barked.

Sam smirked at him, withdrew, then eased back inside. The long, slow movement lasted maybe three strokes before he began to pick up the pace. Dean closed his eyes and moaned in encouragement, a noise Sam echoed as he started going faster, lengthening his glide into actual thrusts. 

“Fuck, Dean” Sam hissed. 

Dean felt him turn his head and kiss the left knee propped up on his shoulder and he clenched his fists in the cuffs. He ached to grab Sam’s long hair, pull at his shoulders, goad him into an even harder pace, but his noises must have been enough because Sam was pounding into him now, his low grunts punctuating every snap of his hips.

Dean opened his eyes as he felt a hand wrap around his dick. Cas looked at him intently, fist caressing him to full erection. The slick, tight movement counter pointed Sam’s hard rhythm and Dean wondered if he could die of pleasure alone.

“Cas,” he whined. 

Castiel smiled, looking amused. Dean realized he had finally pushed his boxers out of the way and his left hand was idly stroking himself as he pumped Dean with his right. Dean watched the flushed tip slide in and out of Cas’ fist before the onslaught to his body made him close his eyes again and grit his teeth. He was approaching the end and clearly so was Sam.

“Cas…Sammy…gonna make me come.”

Sam groaned and Dean shuddered as he felt the warmth spread through him as Sam’s thrusts turned short and sharp. Cas’ fist continued inexorably and Dean came a minute after Sam, screaming as he spilled over his stomach. He felt Sam pull out and lower him to the bed even as Cas wrung the last of his orgasm out of him. He collapsed again, struggling to breathe, twitching with aftershocks that made his breath catch. 

He heard Cas make a muffled noise and opened his eyes to see Sam with one hand clutching the back of Cas’ head and the other stroking Cas fast and rough. 

Dean had just enough energy left to speak. “Yeah, Sammy, take care of him for me.”

Cas panted Dean’s name against Sam’s lips and Dean’s dick gave a half-hearted twitch. He watched as Castiel’s hips started to hitch as he started to moan. Sam broke the kiss to mouth at Cas’ neck, a move they both knew drove Cas nuts. Cas’ hands clenched on Sam’s shoulders and he started gasping Sam’s name out with every breath. One hand dropped down and clutched at Dean’s leg, the other sliding up into Sam’s hair and holding him to his throat. Cas’ head was tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. He went stiff and still for a few strokes before he jerked wildly, crying out as he came. His fingers squeezed too tight on Dean’s thigh and his other hand pulled too hard on Sam’s hair and both brothers encouraged him, Dean telling him how good he looked when he was coming and Sam nipping at his neck and working him until he jerked away, shivering and breathless. 

Sam left Cas hunched over on his hip, hands splaying against the sheets to hold himself up, head down and panting. He moved up Dean’s other side and undid the leather cuffs, lowering his arms and rubbing the kinks in his muscles. Dean was way too relaxed to even care at the soreness. 

“C’mere,” he said. 

Sam bent for a kiss, soft and sweet compared to anything else they’d done. He laid down, curling up against Dean’s side. Dean turned his head to Cas, who had lifted his head and was watching with that pleased little smile he got.

“You, too,” Dean said, holding his arm out.

Castiel shifted over, lowering for his own kiss as he settled on Dean’s other side. His kiss lasted a lot longer, that drawn out, loving kiss that made Dean feel all mushy. 

Two spectacular orgasms were way too much for Dean stay awake and he drifted off, warm and content and well aware Sam and Cas had gotten exactly what they wanted as they always did.

Not that he was complaining. 

End


End file.
